


The Last Pevensie (Podfic)

by story_telling_sage



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_telling_sage/pseuds/story_telling_sage
Summary: Let’s talk about being the last one left.No, really, think about it:You get a call in the middle of the night, in the little flat you can just barely afford, and you are told there has been an accident.Think about it, that moment– you scramble over everyone you know, everyone you love, and try to figure out where they all are that night. There are things rushing in your gut, your fingertips, your lungs, your ears– there are words in your ears as the tinny, sympathetic voice starts to tell you: it is everyone.---Podfic for dirgewithoutmusic.





	The Last Pevensie (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the last pevensie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727717) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



Listen to the fic [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YcrZO_wGgDThLbAvsnK3wid8QucBUkiW/view?usp=sharing)! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
